May I Love You?
by Todesanbeterin
Summary: One-shots created by boredom; Lots of romance and general Thiefshipping goodness; Rating changes from story to story;  I may do some other pairs as well
1. Because I Love You

Because I love you

Pairing: Thiefshipping

Warnings: use of curse words, fluff

Disclaimer: I'm just a little Yu-gi-oh-bsessed fangirl and don't own anything.

Drop. Drop. Drop. Drop after drop. I watch them fall. Their descend is graceful, the light reflecting and breaking on the water's cold surface, but when their journey ends they shatter. Like tears.

It's as if the ceiling is crying for me. I myself don't have any tears left in my body.

There hasn't been one day on which I didn't cry since he died. Disappeared. Ceased to exist. Because of the pharaoh.

Hasn't the nameless ancient ruler already caused enough pain to my people. My clan. Me. Because of him I had to live in darkness. Had my own father cut those damnable marks into my back. Burn the memory of the pharaoh into my flesh. And now he stole my love as well.

I didn't even get to tell him how I feel…

The grey ceiling keeps dripping, my shattered heart keeps freezing. The cold of the desert night is nothing compared to the arctic temperatures in my very core.

I shiver. Need his warmth. His conniving smirks. Those russet orbs boring into me, seeing through me.

"Stop whining you bloody wanker!" he'd say, that annoyed glint in his eyes, scowling.

Oh how much I wish to hear his voice. Listen to his evil planning and insane cackling.

A lone tear escapes my right eye and joins the water droplets, bursting into tiny crystals as it hits the floor. Others follow and soon I'm a sobbing wreck, shedding tears I didn't know I had still left.

Suddenly something warm touches my back. A hand. And an all too familiar voice reaches my ears.

"Stop whining you bloody wanker! Where's the proud bratty Marik Ishtar I know?"

My head shots up, eyes widening in disbelief. My gaze comes to rest upon an ethereal being. Fair skin, like marble, perfect. Pale pink lips curved into a lazy grin. Russet eyes framed by white lashes and thick untamed hair the colour of snow.

"B-Bakura?" I stutter his name.

"Yes Marik, it's me. Surprised to see your old partner in crime again?"

"Bakura! I-I missed you…"

My voice is barely above a whisper, the words meaning so much to me so hard to say. I want him to know how I feel. I really do. But… I don't know if I'll ever manage.

"I can see that." he states, a strange emotion I cannot quite place lacing his tone.

He reaches out, his hands touching the sides of my face. With his thumbs he wipes away my tears, his touch leaving a tingling sensation, my cheeks heating up in a blush.

"It's why I came back. For you." he breathes.

And then his lips are on mine. Soft. Softer than I ever imagined him to be.

The tingling spreads through my whole body, my entire being heating up, the hottest part being my lips. My heartbeat quickens, my hands grab at the garment covering his chest as I return the kiss. We mingle together, become one.

His lips part slightly, tongue sneaking out to prod and ask for entrance for my mouth, which I gladly grant. Wet muscles meet, dancing, caressing, exploring. We don't have to fight for dominance as I immediately let him take over and explore my cavern.

It's a dream come true and only as his right hand, that left my cheek in favour of my hair, tugs hard enough at the blonde strands to hurt I believe, know, it is reality.

Much too soon we have to break apart for air. Greedily we take in deep gulps of much needed oxygen.

I open my eyes, which I haven't realized I closed, to see he is in a similar position as I, face flushed, panting heavily and gaze glazed over.

His hands drop from their positions on my head and our fingers intertwine.

"Because I love you."


	2. Hide N Seek

Hide N Seek

Pairing: Thiefshipping

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh and to be honest: I'm glad I don't. It would be one hell of a freak show.

„Come on Malik! Let's play!" shouted a blonde Egyptian child whose hair seemede to defy gravity.

"What do you want to play?" asked the young boy's twin, cocking his head to the side.

"Hide n seek!" exclaimed the first kid enthusiastically.

"But… don't we need more participants?" muttered the by half an hour younger sibling, Malik.

"Then we'll have to first find someone to play with us!" smirked the older twin.

His brother nodded 'okay' and they ran off, down the street their family had just moved into. Perfectly kept lawns and clean white houses framed the road and the sky was clear and blue. Birds chirped happily. A perfect location and say for a game of hide n seek.

Suddenly the older stopped and turned to his brother, who looked exactly the same except for his hair, which was much tamer and slightly fairer.

"I heard someone. Let's ask them!" he said loudly and then the five year old took off into the general direction from which soft laughter could be heard.

Malik giggled at his brother's antics and followed close behind. The slightly smaller male stopped in his tracks as his twin came to a sudden halt in some strangers' backyard. The two boys which had been playing in said garden stopped what they had been doing to stare at the intruders.

They both had snow white hair and pale skin. Their eyes were brown, though the taller's had a red tinge to them while the smaller's were of a clear chocolate colour.

"What are you doing in our backyard?" sneered the taller, scowl darkening his young features.

"Do you want to play hide n seek with us?" asked the older of the Egyptians, cheeky grin never leaving his face.

The taller whitettes lips curved into a smirk, eyes glinting with excitement.

"I'm Touzokuou Bakura and this is my brother Touzokuou Ryou", he motioned at the smaller, innocent looking boy, "and if you want to play with us then tell us your names first."

"I'm Mariku. And this is my twin Malik." Answered the older flaxen blonde kid.

"I count!" shouted Bakura and as he covered his eyes the others dashed off.

Malik hid behind a bush near the now counting boy. He wanted to watch him. There was something about the kid that drew him in. Intrigued him.

He'd never before been that interested in anyone. Most people were just dumb fools who didn't use their brains. Narrow minded beings that more often than not annoyed the hell out of him with their senseless chattering.

They thought he was stupid. Needed to have everything explained to him.

As Malik peeked out of his hiding place the albino boy had disappeared. His counting had ceased. Neither sound nor voice could be heard. It was eerily silent. Maliks breathed in hard, the excitement, the fear, of being caught, causing his heart to speed up.

Suddenly something touched his arm, hot breath hitting his neck. Shivers ran up and down the Egyptian child's spine. His body rigid.

"Gotcha." Whispered Bakura Touzokuou's voice into his ear, the whitette's grip in his shoulder tightening.

One skinny white arm sneaked around the blonde's torso, bringing the two bodies closer. Malik could feel the other's every breath, the warmth emanating from the albino's form.

The dark skinned kid turned around to face his captor, lilac orbs meeting russet eyes. Gazes locking. And suddenly Malik understood his attraction to the other. Saw an intelligence rivaling his own, maybe even surpassing it. And he saw the very same hate for humanity he himself harboured.

They were equals in every sense of the word. Their connection to each other deeper and stronger than the ones to their siblings.

There was no need for exchanging words, their eyes saying everything that had to be told.

The arms around Maliks body held him close and secure. Hands fisted the lilac tee he wore, holding him tight.

"Gotcha…" breathed the whitette again and then pecked the Egyptian on the lips.

The contact was brief and soft. If it weren't for the look in the other's eyes, the tan child would have thought he imagined it. A beautiful figment of imagination.

"Yes…" smiled the caught kid.

The he leaned in to copy the other's earlier action, brushing their lips together, immediately afterwards pulling away. Sealing their connection. Promising to stay together forever. To be the albino's until the end.


	3. Impossible

Impossible

Pairing: Thiefshipping

Rating: T

Warnings: Blood

Disclaimer: My owning Yugioh would change a lot in the plot.

Darkness is my element. My mother and daughter. My home and my curse.

I love darkness. I am a predator of the night. But sometimes I wish I could see the sun. Be outside during daylight.

But that's impossible. That scorching orb's golden rays would kill me. Burn my skin, flesh and bones. Only a pile of grey grey ash would be left. Nothing more. Nothing less. Nothing alive.

I can't really call what I have a life. I am dead after all. My body. It died many years ago. Only my thoughts, my will, are left. I'm a corporal ghost. So to say. Though most people would call me a vampire.

Humans think they know everything about vampires. Especially after that 'Twilight' hype. Glittering vampires? Laughable. Changing eyecolour? So very wrong! What sane vampire would fall for a human and not make them one of our kind? Pathetic!

Speaking of which, I am quite hungry. I should go out hunting.

I jump from my perched position on my coffin and exit my crypt.

As soon as I'm in the open, the silver moon hanging bare in the blackness of the night sky, a delicious smell hits me. Fresh and spicy human blood.

I immediately follow the trail. It would be stupid to let a prey as easy as that go. Someone who came to the graveyard at night.

But as soon as I see the human I stop.

He is golden. His hair glowing blonde, bronze skin shining under the moonlight. Golden bracelets graze his slender arms and a golden choker his swan neck.

I want to sink my teeth into that flawless skin, drink his life source. Red hot liquid. Pulsing through those wonderfully tempting veins.

Slowly, silently, I creep closer. Closer. Closer. I am right behind him. My fangs bared. Merely millimeters from the patch of skin revealed between his choker and tank top. Closer. And then…

I stop. Draw back and tap him on the shoulder. Why? I don't know. There is something about this human… I want to talk to him before I drain him.

He turns. An angelic face is revealed. Full pink lips part and a reddish tongue peeks out to wet the petals. Chubby cheeks blush slightly and big long lashed eyes widen, his lilac orbs finding my russet ones.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asks, voice confident despite the obvious fear showing in his features.

My lips curve up in a sinister grin, fangs showing, glowing eerily in the moonlight.

"I am the darkness and I want you." I chuckle in a velvety voice.

First his eyes widen even more before they narrow into small, angry slits. A snarl takes the place of shock and fear on his flawless face, a furious hiss escaping his lips.

"Stop trying to fool me asshole! I won't fall for your stupid fake fangs! Go and scare someone else!"

I blink. Once. Twice. Three times. Then it's my turn to be angry. A low inhuman growl tears itself from my throat, eyes darkening to a near black.

I can't hold myself back anymore. Don't even want to. This human is a pest. Just like all the others.

My teeth sink into his flesh, his quickening heartbeat pumping more and more blood into my mouth. I don't even have to suck.

I hear him whimper weakly and his hands fist the back of my black trench coat. I can smell his emotions.

Strangely it's not fear I can make out. Or pain. And his hands don't try to pry me away, but keep me in place, draw me closer.

A soft moan falls from those beautiful velvet lips and his grip slackens, the heat becoming weaker with each passing second. Death is nearing, but the human still isn't afraid of me.

I can't kill him, I suddenly realize. I don't know why. He's just a human. I also don't know how I managed to tear myself away from that wonderful taste. That highly addicting drug that is his blood.

Our eyes meet again, his half lidded, heavy. But there's still a fire in those lilac gems, a passion I have never before seen directed at me.

Without thinking I bite my tongue, hard enough to draw blood, and then press my lips to his. He is too weak to respond, the hands that previously fell from my shoulders slack in mine.

I pry open his mouth, give my blood to him, make him one of my kind, part of me, as he greedily swallows.

Then his legs give away, his body finally dying, and he loses consciousness. I catch him before he hits the ground and carry him towards my crypt.

As I see his golden hair and skin glowing in the moonlight, it suddenly dawns on me what attracts me so much about him. He is like the sun. My sun. The opposite to me, whose colours so much resemble the moon.

Moon and sun. Night and day. Darkness and light. Eternal lovers. Impossible to be without the other. Impossible to be.

Word count: 850


	4. All I Want

All I Want

Pairing: Thiefshipping

Rating: T

Warnings: shota

Disclaimer: I am a disclaimer and it's my duty to tell you: Todesan does not own. Though I'm pretty sure you already know that.

School is boring. Teachers drone on about some topic you couldn't care less about and expect you to know exactly what they said the next lesson. And even more. That fact means that you have to study at home instead of going out with friends. Doing fun stuff.

And then there's homework. There is nothing more boring than home exercises. I'm quite sure it's something that's been invented by the devil himself.

I really hate school. There is no interesting lessons. Except one: Psychology.

Not that I'm particularly interested in the human psyche. It's the teacher I like. Love. He not only has that wonderfully amusing way of bringing across his subject and thinks of homework as useless, but also looks totally handsome.

I love watching him. Listen to his voice. Be as close as possible to him.

I know it's wrong. I know my feelings aren't mutual. It would make him a pedophile. A 'pervert'. It's forbidden in more than one way. I'm his 16 year old student and he's my 25 year old teacher after all!

I don't particularly care about law, but I don't want to cause him trouble. I would never forgive myself.

The bell rings and he comes into the classroom. Touzokuou-sensei. The only albino I know. The only person I could ever love.

He begins to talk about psychosis. My gaze is glued to his lips. The way they move. Their pale pink colour. Their elegant curve. His voice engulfs me, causing my heart to speed up. My breathing to shorten and my face to blush slightly.

In times like these I'm glad that my skin is a dark bronze tone and not marble white like his.

I wish to reach out and touch the white spikes of his unruly hair that reaches the middle of his back and seems to defy gravity. Is it really as soft as it looks?

But the most stunning feature of his are his eyes. White long lashes frame blood red orbs. I know that's normal for albinos, but I can't help but think of his eyes as the most beautiful in the world.

Suddenly he looks at me, never ceasing his speech. Our gazes lock for a short moment before he turns away. There was something in those rubies I can't quite place.

It doesn't take long until the lesson ends and my fellow students leave the classroom. Fast. It's the last lesson for today after all.

I sadly get up and turn to leave when all of a sudden Touzokuou-sensei calls me back.

"Ishtar-kun", he starts, "I want to talk to you about your grades."

My grades? But this is the only subject in which I actually have decent grades!

I raise my right eyebrow to signal my confusion. His lips curve up into a sexy grin and his eyes glint evilly. He makes his way over to the door and closes it. Locks it!

"Actually that's a lie. I don't want to talk about your grades. I don't want to talk about school at all, Marik."

An involuntary shiver runs down my spine at his usage of my name. My given name. It's something I haven't heard from anyone besides my family in ages. Especially not my love interest.

His hand reaches out to push a stray bang of my blonde hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"T-Touzokuou-sensi! Wh-what…?" I stutter, thoroughly confused.

He puts his finger on my lips, silencing me, and smiles.

"Call me Bakura. I watched you Marik. Saw the way you look at me. You do realize that I'm not allowed to return your feelings."

My heart feels like it bursts into a thousand tiny pieces. I already knew that it is hopeless, but hearing it from him is too much for me to take.

I nod weakly, my gaze falling to the floor as my eyes tear up. I start shaking, sobbing, all our crying. Something I vowed to never do in front of anyone but myself.

Suddenly pale arms wrap around me, pressing me into that desired chest. I smell herbs and vanilla. His scent so wonderful, so addicting. I can't help but breathe in deeply.

I immediately feel better. My hands that involuntarily hugged him back tightening their grip.

"But I don't give a damn about laws. I take what I want and don't care if I'm allowed to do so." He suddenly whispers close to my ear.

My eyes widen, heartbeat speeding up, excitement causing my breathing to quicken.

And suddenly I feel his lips on my neck, just above my golden choker, biting, sucking, kissing. I shudder at his ministrations, hands fisting the fabric covering his back. I breathless moan escapes my lips, a dark blush heating my cheeks.

His chuckle sends vibrations through my body, shocks of electricity shooting up and down my spine.

Without warning his attention leaves my neck and he pushes me away, bringing distance between us. But just as I try to protest his mouth covers mine, silencing before I even started to talk.

It feels so much better than I ever imagined it to. Warm. Soft. Tender. Hands stroking up and down my sides.

His mouth opens, tongue sneaking out to prod at my lips, willing them to open. I gladly comply and let him in, his wet muscle massaging, exploring, caressing every part of my hot cavern. Mapping out every crevice. I willingly participate in the slow sensual dance of tongues.

Much too soon we have to break apart for air. I am proud when I see the flushed state he is in, thought I'm sure I don't look much better. But I couldn't care less about how I look. This is a dream come true and nothing can taint this moment.

When his breathing evens out he looks me in the eyes. Deeply. Passionately. His lips curve up into his trademark grin, his hand cupping my cheek, thumb softly stroking it.

"And all I want is you." He breathes, making me the happiest person in the entire world.

Word count: 1.016


	5. My Stalker

My Stalker

Pairing: Thiefshipping (or any other containing either of the bakurae if you so wish ^^)

Rating: K+

Warnings: stalking

Disclaimer: Do I look like Kazuki Takahashi? No.

"Fuck you!" I scream at the annoying whitette that has been stalking me for the past months.

His annoying grin widens, conniving look in his russet orbs.

"With pleasure I'd fuck you." He chuckles, baring white pointed canines.

My face contorts in disgust. Sleep with this guy? This ugly, annoying, sarcastic creature? Never! Alone the thought of touching that sickly pale skin is nauseating.

"You wish!", I hiss, "That thought alone makes me sick!"

Suddenly that awful grin that seems to split his face in two fades. It's place takes a strangely sad expression.

"Am I really that repulsing? So ugly that you have to puke at the thought of touching me?" he whispers, his white bangs hiding his eyes.

The pain in his voice, that vulnerability, causes me to see him in an entirely new light. He isn't just my stalker. He is human. Has feelings. Weaknesses. Makes mistakes. Has insecurities. Maybe he just didn't know any other way to come closer to me than following my every step… It's not as if I go around making friends with everyone.

But before I can say anything, tell him that I'm sorry, he continues speaking, his tone defeated and weak.

"I won't bother you anymore then. You won't have to see me anymore."

Then he turns around and walks away. I try to shout out to him. Make him stop. But I can't. My mouth won't listen to me. Neither do my legs. And so I stand here, watching him disappear, for the first time knowing he won't come back. Losing him.

I have to admit that I do feel something akin to attraction to him. Okay that's a lie, I'm head over heels for that sexy bastard. I was just too afraid to do anything about it. Afraid of my friends' reactions when I suddenly go out with the very same person whose stalking I complained about so often.

Suddenly, finally, my legs move, run after him. I have to stop him. I don't care about what they'll say anymore. Or about my parents who still don't know that I'm gay.

I'm glad I'm such a good runner, finally reaching him and grabbing his shoulder I spin him around. Our eyes meet and he seems to understand, for suddenly his thin arms wrap around my frame. Possessive, but tender. As if afraid that I could break or be lost.

"I'm sorry…", I whisper, "I overreacted… I was so afraid of being rejected. By you, my friends, my family. That I'm only a toy to you. I'm so sorry…"

He tightens the embrace, letting me know that he forgave me. That he'd never leave me. He'd stay by my side no matter what.

I bury my face in his blue and white striped tee, breathing in deeply. He smells of herbs, most likely from all the tea I've seen him drink, and vanilla. It's like a drug. My drug.

"I love you…" I hear him say without a warning.

My heart skips a beat, warm fuzzy happiness filling my entire being.

"I love you too, my stalker."

Word count: 519


	6. Doubt

Doubt

Pairing: Thiefshipping

Rating: T

Warnings: language, violence

Disclaimer: *sighs* I still don't own Yugioh. When I finally do you'll be the first to know.

I feel sick. As if some being, a snail, worms its way through my intestines, leaving a trail of acid behind. Slimy liquid burning my insides, venomous, ugly, unbearable.

A little devil sits on my shoulder and whispers things into my ear. His voice taunting, teasing, cruel. And I can't take those words of betrayal anymore. The creeping suspicion that he is not faithful.

I once found women's clothing in his room. A red floor length dress, slit on the side until above the knee. Thin straps crossing over the back. A beautiful evening gown.

That was the moment I began to doubt him. Every word of his feels like a lie. Like acid destroying my heart. I am slowly losing my mind to that insane jealousy.

He is mine! MINE god damnit! I want to kill that woman he's betraying me with. Stab her repeatedly until nothing but a lump of flesh and bones is left. Because she stole my love. And I want to hurt him so badly. Hit him for every lie that left that cute mouth of his. Especially the one about his sexuality.

"I'm gayer than a pink unicorn galloping over a field of a million rainbows." He said and smiled at me.

And then he told me he was mine. That I was his only man. And I believed him.

I was such a fool. I can usually sense it when somebody is dishonest with me, but I've wanted to trust him. My stupid love struck mind couldn't accept the fact that he could have lied. Which he obviously was.

Suddenly the door to our shared apartment opens and the object of my anger walks in, a happy smile on his beautiful tanned face. But as soon as he sees me, the blonde stops in his tracks, joyful expression falling and a frown taking its place.

"What's wrong Bakura? You seem upset…"

That fake concern makes me want to vomit. Stab those exotic lilac eyes with a fork and cut his tongue out. A shiver of excitement and disgust runs through my body. Oh how good it would feel to kill him for his betrayal!

"What's wrong? What's WRONG? You know exactly what's wrong!" I hiss and hold up the black frilly mini skirt I found in his room today.

His eyes first widen and then narrow dangerously.

"First of all: what the hell did you do in MY room? And secondly: If you can't accept me the way I am I suggest you LEAVE!"

His voice shakes with anger, hurt and betrayal in his eyes. His breathing comes in ragged gasps, hands twitching and head slightly lowered. I jumped up and screamed, finally losing the last of my cool.

"Accept you the way you are? I put up with a lot of your stuff. But no matter how much I love you I can't be together with a WHORE!"

The bag he's been holding falls to the floor with a soft thud. Then silence. One single tear leaks from his eye, slowly descending his cheek and finally dripping from his chin, hitting the floor, bursting into tiny droplets that look like crystals in the setting sun that shines through the big window behind me.

"So that's what you think about me… That I am a whore. Just because I like to wear women's clothing once in a while…"

Then he turns around to storm out of our apartment. I won't let him leave though, quickly jumping over the small glass table in the middle of our living room and grabbing his wrist in a vice like grip. He tries to break free, to jerk his hand away, but I am too strong, easily holding onto him.

"Malik… I'm sorry. I-I thought you… you decided against being gay. That you had some woman…" I whisper barely audible due to my shame, breathing hitching in my throat.

Please forgive me! I should have known he'd never betray me. Should have known better than to doubt him. I have just lost so much in the course of my life. Every time I was happy, that joy had been taken away from me. Every friend or lover had left me, cheated me.

I am so afraid of losing him. I don't know if I could live without him. I doubt it.

And he understands. Always does. Because inside we are the same. Scared and lonely children, surrounded by darkness, desperately clinging to every bit of hope we can get, but too afraid of loss to embrace its warmth.

He stops struggling and instead turns around to hug me. His arms tighten around me, nearly suffocating me, and the tears he's been holding back finally run freely. I return the embrace, awkwardly patting him on the back, trying to comfort him. I am really not good at this kind of things.

"I love you…", he suddenly sobs, "I love you so fucking much Bakura!"

I couldn't possibly be happier and join him in his crying.

"I love you too Malik."

Word count: 843


	7. Hikari to Yami

Hikari to Yami

Pairing: Thiefshipping

Rating: high T

Warnings: language, rape, Ooc-ness

Disclaimer: I'll inform you all when I do own Yugioh, but right now it's not the case.

Captured. Defenseless. Weak. Trapped.

Strong arms holding me down, bruising the skin on my wrists. Cruel hips thrusting. Impaired by a stranger. Pain. Unbearable, hot searing. Splitting me in half.

Sobs shaking my form. Unheard. Unseen. Unloved.

Finally after what seems like hours of torture he leaves. My broken body too exhausted to move, I stay lying in the small ally he's dragged me into.

I can still feel the touch of his filthy fingers roaming over my body, dirtying me. Deflowering me. Taking everything I had left.

I am lower than scum, don't deserve to live. To be loved.

Love… My boyfriend won't like me anymore. I promised him to give him my virginity as soon as I'm ready. But now I'm impure. Too filthy for him to have.

Eventually my tears stop, the pain becoming a dull throb at the back of my mind as I draw my defenses up and shut my feelings out. I am good at that. After all I had to endure years of abuse from my father.

Pulling my pants on again I limp out of the ally and into the direction of my apartment. Our apartment. My lover and I share it.

I am glad that it's already past midnight (according to my watch), which means my boyfriend must already be at work. He works nightshift at a gas station so he can afford university.

I myself work in a small café as a waiter. Today, like on every other Monday, I've had work from 1 pm till 8 pm and then I'd have one and a half hours at home with my lover before he leaves for his work at quarter to ten.

Not today though. Today I didn't manage to go home. When I was happily walking down the street that leads to our apartment building someone had suddenly grabbed me from behind and dragged me into that awful ally.

I slowly turn the key to open our apartment door and as it clicks I cautiously opened it. It's dark like in that ally…

My breathing quickens, heart running a marathon and hands clenching into fists. I break into a sweat as panic squeezes my insides, turning them to ice. I force myself to calm down, taking in deep gulps of air. I close the door behind me and take a few uneasy steps.

Eventually I reach the living room, my hand searching and finding the light switch. Bright light floods the room and I have to squeeze my eyes shut to not be blinded. When I open them again, adjusting to the bright surroundings, my eyes meet a blood red gaze.

"B-Bakura…" I breathe my lover's name.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick for you!"

I don't deserve him. I only cause him problems. And I can't even give him anything back. I let someone take the only thing he ever wanted of me. I haven't been strong enough to defend myself, what I had kept for him. A weakling like me, scum, doesn't deserve to be with him. That worried look.

The pain caomes back, hitting me hard, forcing me to my knees with a groan. My head, ribs, stomach, legs arms. All covered in bruises. My right arm most likely broken. But the worst hurts my rear. Sticky liquid dried to the insides of my thighs. Blood, my own, and… HIS bodily fluids.

A hand touches my shoulder and I violently jerk back. Memories of the fingers breaking my body, maybe HE is back. Found me again. Decided to have some more fun. A loud sob escapes my throat, shudders shaking my form.

"Malik…" I hear my boyfriend's concerned voice and once again feel those hands.

But this time I know that it's my lover. The one I trust. Who has my heart and soul. And I allow him to touch me, suppressing the memories and the urge to either run away screaming or hit him.

My name falls from his lips repeatedly, a quiet mantra, calming me. Comforting me.

His arms wind around me, bringing me close to his body. It's warm and safe there. I want to hide in his arms, close off the rest of the world. Together with him. Forever.

I don't care if I deserve him anymore. If I'm filthy. He is there for me. He hugs me even though… but he doesn't know! When he finds out he'll surely… leave me…

But I have to tell him. We promised each other to never have secrets. And I will stick to that vow.

I try to escape his embrace, struggle to break the contact, but he is too strong.

"Ba-Bakura! Let go! I don't… I… I'm not…"

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm there for you." He whispers, still not letting go.

Finally the tears I've been holding back fall freely. Violent sobs shake my body, my hands clutching at his blue and white striped shirt.

"I…I don't… he… I couldn't… he raped me Bakura!" I managed between sobs, the last part coming out as a cream.

A comforting hand begins to tenderly stroke my back, his continuous muttering of my name never stopping.

[mind the line]

Bakura's POV:

My heart pounds angrily in my chest, a furious scowl etched onto my features. I hold my love close as he clutches onto my shirt, face buried in my chest. His frail form shakes violently with sobs, his defenses completely broken down.

I have never seen him like this before. Not even his abusive father and the lack of freedom for the first eleven years of his life caused him to break down like this.

My hate for that scum who did this to him intensifies. I want to rip that bastard's cock off and shove it into his ugly mouth. And then chop his testicles to tiny tiny bits!

Malik suddenly flinches and I withdraw to pull his shirt up and look at the damage done to his body. Black and purple bruises litter his soft caramel skin. Cuts and scratches next to his old scars.

On a whim I tenderly press my lips to an especially nasty looking bruise on his narrow chest in a chaste kiss. Trembling fingers reach for my hands, his lilac gaze searching my reddish brown one, silent plead for forgiveness in those beautiful gems.

"I… I'm sorry… I couldn't… I promised…"

To give me your virginity…

"It's okay… It will still be your first time. With me…"

I touch my forehead to his, never breaking eye contact nor our hand lock, and nuzzle his nose with mine. Then I bring my, still joined with his, hand up to wipe away his tears.

"You led me out of my darkness, were my shining light. When I lost everything you were there for me and put the pieces back together. Now it's my turn to help you. Let me be your happiness, my light." I smile slightly and stroke a strand of golden hair out of his sweet face.

He nods, hope appearing in his lilac orbs.

"Aishiteru, yami no tenshi." Is his whispered reply.

"Ana uhibbuk, hikari no akuma." I smile.

That moment I know he will be fine one day.

Word count: 1.207

Hikari – light

Yami – darkness

Hikari to yami - light and darkness

Aishiteru – I love you (some boys say aishiteruze to be cool)

Yami no tenshi – angel of darkness

Ana uhibbuk – I love you (in ancient Egyptian)

Hikari no akuma – demon of light


	8. Red Cloaked Man

Red Cloaked Man

Pairing: Citronshipping

Rating: T

Warning: mentions of sex

Disclaimer: Michse nix own.

Red. Bloody red. Red lips. Crimson. Red, redder, reddest. A red boy. Not the boy, not a boy. A red cloaked man.

Bakura you say? Bakura I think. Bakura, Bakura, Bakura. Bakura is red. A red cloaked man.

Tick tock tick tock. Goes the hand. The red clock hand. Round and round. A red blur. Points and point. A red cloaked man.

High and low. Scream and cry. Bloody streams. Sea so red. The reddest moon. A red cloaked man.

Darkness is red. Darkness is sad. The saddest red I've ever met. Crimson tears. The reddest kind. They are his. A red cloaked man.

Rubies of the past. Silk of the present. Not like him. Not like me. A worthless treasure. A red cloaked man.

Hands touch. Fingers intertwine. Red red lips. They meet mine. Love is red. Just like revenge. Sweeter than blood. A red cloaked man.

Moans and whimpers. His soul and mine. Red red scratches. Teeth and claws. A red cloaked man.

Forbidden fruit. The greatest pleasure. My red sin. Skin and sweat. Hot addiction. Red red love. Crimson lover. A red cloaked man.

The red knife cut. The red fire burned. The king, he took. The pain, we got. A sinister smirk. A red cloaked man.

Revenge is mine. Revenge is ours. White lies and red curses. Undying hate. I see red. On the walls. The floor. The kings blood. A red cloaked man.

Happy. Happy happy happiness. Crimson joy. Red nightmares. Unseeing eyes. A red cloaked man.

Marik, he says. Bakura, I answer. Mine mine mine. His his his. Our red world. The reddest, saddest of them all. My red cloaked man.

Word count: 280


	9. Mine

Mine

Pairing: Thiefshipping

Warnings: lenguage, mention of S&M

A/N: My first try at an inner monologue… I'm not pleased… Oh and I changed the title of this one-shot collection because there was another that had the same name... hope i didn't confuse you or something ^^

Disclaimer: You should know by know that I don't own Yugioh!

I wait. Waiting is boring- Especially for him…

I'm sure he won't come. I can't trust him. He doesn't trust me…

Trust… something hard to gain. Especially when you've been let down as often as him and I. I don't trust anybody.

When will he finally come? I want him to. He promised.

Okay he didn't. Just said he'd come. A promise would've been better. He never breaks one. At least not as far as I know.

What do I even know about him? Nothing. Only that we have the same goal. Have revenge on the pharaoh.

That bastard. Destroyed so many lives. My entire village fell victim to his power hunger.

'To safe the people!', he'd said, 'To protect them.'

Protect them my ass. How is the slaughter of hundreds protection? I would so much like to stab that black heart of his.

Unfortunately he's dead and gone. Have to be satisfied with his son. The 'nameless' pharaoh. I know the name, but I won't tell them. Heh! At least one little victory. All my plans to destroy him have been foiled. They win way too often. Those bastards who try to help him. The fucking friendship squad!

Where is he? I've waited for five minutes now! FIVE fucking minutes I could've used better. I could've for instance stabbed the pharaoh about 250 times.

Ah that would've been satisfying. Sweet sweet revenge!

I've been waiting for it for more than 5 millennia already. My patience is wearing thin.

Speaking of patience, where the hell is Marik? He's already 10 minutes late! When he comes I'll give him my opinion! That sexy Egyptian imbecile! Sometimes I just want to screw the living shit out of him…

Come on where are you? …is he? … no that can't be. He's someone who can defend himself. Wait… why am I worrying about an idiot like him? That's not like me. I don't like anybody. Especially not him.

But if he were to die or something… I don't want to think about it…

He's mine. Mine alone. Mine to tease, mine to screw, mine to kill. Period. And if he disagrees it's his problem. I am a selfish person and don't care about others' feelings. I get what I want, when I want it and where I want it!

That's one of the things I like about being a thief. I don't have to worry about money and consent. I just take what my heart carves.

Why's that girl's dress so pink? It's unnerving! Annoying! I hate that colour. Pink pink pink. Princesses and unicorns. Ugh. Puke puke puke.

But I want to have that ice cream… oh shit she already licked it, I don't really want it anymore. Her cooties are all over it. Oh bugger…

Where the bloody hell is that stupid blonde wannabe duelist? I even started to think about pink dress wearing, ice cream eating little girls! I'm no pedo!

Wait, is that his hair over there? Yes, it's him. I'd recognize that revealing pink hoodie everywhere. Not that I mind it. It shows skin and I like that.

Gorgeous caramel skin. I think I'm going to punish him for coming late. Maybe I'll use the whip today? …

Word count: 540


	10. My Darkness

My Darkness

Pairing: Deathshipping, Thiefshipping if you squint ;-)

Rating: K

Warnings: none

A/N: Ooooh I wrote a Deathshipping story O.O The first time I ever wrote something with that pairing as main… Not my favourite, but a good sixth place in my ranking

Disclaimer: "She no owns."

I'm drowning in your shadow… Almighty. You're always present. They hate you. Despise your deranged smile. And I, watching you with shared eyes, feel equally strong for you. Only that it's not a negative feeling.

I want to touch your tanned cheeks. Those lilac orbs to see me. Me and not my yami, the great thief king.

Equals stick together they say. Darkness to darkness. Light to light. But as a man cleverer than I, namely Francis Bacon, once stated: The light cannot shine brightly without its darkness. And I need you, shadow, to complete me.

I have always liked dangerous things. The occult draws me in. And so does your evil cackling. The mystery surrounding you.

And now, as you stand there before my, my yami, fighting him and your hikari, I can't help but wish for their demise. I would even lose my body for you.

You resurrect Ra, the great sun, and then it's over. Marik, the spirit, my body. They are gone. In the shadow realm I guess. But I. Why am I still here?

You come closer, your hand reaching out for me. The millennium ring! I am inside the ancient item it seems. The spirits plan of keeping me under control by locking me in there backfired it seems. He gave me the perfect opportunity to be with you.

Finally the string is around your neck and I can touch your soul. The darkness, I press my very essence against it. Let us mingle.

A surprised shudder runs down your spine. I can feel it. Everything you feel.

'Who are you?'

The question resonates through the halls of our now touching soul rooms and imitating my yami's usual greeting I say:

'I am the light.'

You snort, amusement obvious in your tone.

'Oh really? Why are you here then? I am the manifestation of hate and agony. No light, no matter how bright, can survive my shadow.'

A giggle escapes my bodyless form.

'Don't you worry. I survived Yami Bakura. You can't be much worse.'

Anger bubbles inside of you at the mention of my yami. You seem to not like him.

You try to hide the reason, but having lived with the spirit of the sennen ring for so many years I know how to avoid your defenses and see your truth.

Jealousy is strong in your heart; the fact that your hikari prefers the spirit to you, even though you only act upon his wishes, causes fury to consume your being.

I don't know if I should tell you that I can read you. You might be angry and throw the millennium ring, to which I am bound, away. But on the other side, if you coincidentally find out it would be much worse.

I decide you have the right to know. I would have wanted you to tell if I were you.

'I can feel what you feel and hear what you think. Yami Bakura is a master at hiding things such as his past, but I still managed to uncover his secrets. To me you are an open book.' I whisper.

First shock and then the unavoidable anger.

'How dare you read me like that?' you scream, causing me to flinch.

Well, I would have flinched if I had a body…

'I am not prying. It's more like you throw your secrets at me. I am sure that you had to hide for a long time until you could obtain control over this body. It's really hard to concentrate on thoughts and limbs at the same time… You should learn to hide your soul…'

You throw curses at me, but silently, I feel, you agree. So I show you my yami's tricks. And you are really good. Not as good as the spirit, which is no surprise, for he's had about 5000 years of training. I won't tell you though.

After all, you are my darkness.

Word count: 658

Hope you liked ^^

Crisps and soda for everyone! (and popcorn for those who want that as well :P)

See you,

Todesan~


	11. A Letter To My Father

A Letter To My Father

Pairing: Thiefshipping

Rating: K

Warnings: [Warnings would spoil this so I censored them ^^]

Disclaimer: Do I look like some middle aged Japanese man? No…

Dear father,

I promised to be a good child. To live a good life, always be dutiful, marry a beautiful woman and have many children.

I always did as you told and acted the way you wanted me to. The perfect son to show your business partners. They all loved me. And you as well. More than one of them wanted their daughter to be my future wife. You often said yes; I never agreed.

I soon found out that I wasn't interested in girls. Whenever you'd introduce me to some millionaires daughter, my eyes were always on her brother. Strong biceps and hard chests are more appealing than big boobs and round hips.

In the beginning I tried to ignore my carvings. You wanted me straight, so being your good boy I forced myself to focus on womanly curves.

First it seemed to work just fine. I still wasn't too fond of the girls you wanted me to date, but I put up with it.

But then I met him. The epitome of perfection. The manliness in person. Long white hair and breathtaking russet orbs. Bakura Amane's brother Touzoku.

At New Year's party you introduced me to Bakura-sans daughter and there our eyes met. I couldn't concentrate on what either Amane or her father said, my attention being only on him.

Later that evening he took my virginity.

I never thought I would see him again, but I did. About seven months ago our paths crossed on a shopping trip. I wanted to update my wardrobe, he was fleeing from his sugar high twin brother Ryou. And coincidentally he chose the changing cabin in which I was trying on some shirts as his hiding place.

I ended up shoved flat against the wall, his tongue down my throat and his hands in my pants.

It was actually quite fun being taken in a changing room. The thrill, the possibility of being caught. I loved it.

After that encounter we exchanged phone numbers and, really, the next day he called. And the day after and the day after and the day after. Days turned into weeks turned into months and our initial one-night-stand turned two-night-stand turned more-night-stand became something serious.

Kisses became meaningful and more important than sex. Hugs were a daily occurrence.

We talked a lot. About life, about our families and about our relationship. And two months ago he said the 'Three Words'.

It was pretty spontaneous and not really romantic, but we both aren't particularly romantic persons so that was okay. We were on one of our secret dates, watched some stupid horror movie and threw popcorn at random people when suddenly he said: 'I love you Malik, you know.'

To say I was happy would be an understatement.

I responded with a shy 'I love you too…' and a chaste kiss on his lips.

I would have continued on like this, would have never written this letter, if things hadn't changed drastically fifteen days ago:

Touzoku and I were walking hand in hand through a park on Kyoto where nobody knew us when he, without a warning, stopped in his tracks, kneeled in front of me and proposed. How could I have said no? It was like a dream come true, only that I never dreamed of it.

We planned it thoroughly, researched in which countries homosexual marriage is allowed, found a job and a place to stay at, booked a flight and planned the wedding.

By the time you are reading this, we are already gone, so don't bother trying to stop me. We are both off age already, so you have no say in this anyway.

I'm sorry to disappoint you father; I really tried hard to be your perfect son, but I am not what you want me to be. Never will be. I just wanted you to know the reason why you found my bed empty this morning.

I sincerely hope you'll understand and support me one day. You will always have a place in my heart, father. And my siblings as well. Tell Mariku, Rishido and Ishizu I love them And that I will miss them.

Yours faithfully,

Malik

Word count: 703


	12. Heart

Heart

Pairing: Citronshipping

Rating: K

Warnings: Use of the f-word

Disclaimer: *rolls eyes*

My first thought when I opened my eyes was: 'Where am I?'

'Oh fuck!' was the second.

It seemed my dream that I had been kidnapped by the guy who had robbed the tomb I lived in had, in fact, not been a dream. And now I was in this cave, shackles around my wrists and ankles, chained to the wall.

The ceremonial jewellery though had curiously not been removed. The golden armlets, bracelets, waist band and choker were still on their respective places and I also had my expensive ceremonial robes on.

Why hadn't the tomb robber taken them off? That would have been the logical thing for him to do. Him being a thief and all…

While I tried and failed to come to a conclusion the door of my prison suddenly opened to reveal my captor.

A red cloak hugged his chiseled frame, golden jewellery adorning his arms, legs and head. A white cloth his hair and a dark blue man-skirt his private areas. On his feet were black shoes.

His skin was darkly tanned and small scars and wounds told of his rough life as a thief. But the most mesmerizing about him was his face. Thin lips curved into a conniving grin, cold grey orbs glinting evilly. A long scar ran down his right cheek, starting at his eye and ending near his angular jaw. Two horizontal scars crossed it, giving him a mysterious look.

I wondered how he got that particular scar, but seeing the position I was in, it wasn't very likely that he would ever tell me.

"Hello tomb keeper!" he greeted me with a deep, but young voice.

My gaze met the robber's, cold shivers running down my spine at the intensity of his stare.

My lack of response seemed to anger him and his fist connected with my jaw. My head snapped to the side and painfully hit the stone wall behind me. Stars danced in front of my eyes. With the pain an all too well known fear gripped my heart and threw me to the ground.

A frightened whimper escaped my quivering lips as the memories of my father's punishments replayed in my mind.

Something touched my shoulder lightly. A hand. Did it want pain? Or comfort? Was it meant to hurt or to soothe? My heart hoped for the latter, my mind told me it was the first. The urge to slap away the offending, or comforting, limb became unbearable and eventually I gave in, feral growl rising in my throat.

My lilac eyes, frightened like those of a cornered animal, met his. The grey orbs had lost their indifference towards me and instead of a cruel glint there was anger.

"Whoever hurt a beautiful gem like you in a way that scars the soul shall pay!"

Did he just call me beautiful? I am by no means a gem. My skin isn't the normal Egyptian tan, but a sickly yellow doe to the fact that I lived underground for my entire life. My hair is blonde, like straw, a colour that made my skin look even more yello-ish. My lips were too round for a man. Big girly eyes with too long lashes and the kohl around them didn't help either. Nor did the line under each of them.

My face must have shown my disbelieve, for he chuckled and told me that to him I looked beautiful, no matter what anyone else said. Then he pressed his lips to mine.

I was too shocked to do anything. The sudden contact paralyzed me and I couldn't move. Neither away like my mind said was best, not into the kiss like my heart wanted to. But it felt nice. Warm. Tender enough for someone desperate for love like me to carve it.

Just as I was about to respond though he moved away. A conniving smile played at his lips, his eyes glinting in mischief.

"You'll be mine, my treasure you'll see. One day you'll be mine!"

For the first time my heart won over my mind.

Word count: 681


	13. Bare

Bare

Pairing: Fetishipping (aka Thief-Bronze-Psychoshipping)

Rating: high T

Warnings: mentions of lemons

A/N: Whoa this is my first time writing this pair O.O But, god, they are so sexy! °/°

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yugioh… When will you finally believe me?

Cold fingers nimbly played with a key chain, hot breath condensing in white clouds. Feet shifted impatiently as a cool breeze stroke through blonde hair.

"Where are they?" Malik asked for the umpteenth time as he waited for his best friends.

His question was greeted with silence, no other human being present on the closed factory's yard.

They had agreed to meet there and try something out. They'd read about it on the internet and curiosity had gotten the better of them.

"Hey Malik!" a gruff voice eventually greeted the waiting Egyptian and his lilac eyes were met with the sight of his friends finally arriving.

The taller of them, Bakura, had white flowing hair and ethereally pale alabaster skin. His eyes were of a reddish brown and seemed to glow in the winter light. A baby blue scarf was wrapped around the albino's neck, accenting with the black trench coat he wore. On his feet were blue and white sneakers and his legs were clad in denim.

The boy next to him went by the name Mariku and his skin was of the same bronze tone as Maliks, if not darker by a few shades. Purple eyes were framed by thick lines of kohl, a black line under each. His blonde, spiked up hair contrasted with the dark purple scarf he wore. A black leather jacket hugged his well built frame and on his feet were black army boots. His trousers of choice were beige cargo pants.

Malik raised h is hand, a smile arriving on his full lips. He himself wore a lilac hooded jacket and a black scarf. His legs were clad in black cargo pants and feet in black army boots. Golden shoulder length bangs hair framed his tan face and around his lilac eyes he wore the same make up as Mariku.

"So you ready?" asked Bakura, cheeky grin on his face.

The spiky haired Egyptians eyes gleamed mischievously, an excited nod confirming that he was more than ready.

Malik on the other side was a bit unsure.

"You think… it's okay for us to do this? Isn't it… you know… just for…"

"You don't want to chicken out now do you?" the albino asked, one white eyebrow raised.

The shortest of them hastily shook his head. It wasn't that he was afraid, he was just self-conscious. What if he disappointed his two best friends? The 16-year old definitely didn't want that.

Mariku slung an arm around his tanned companion. His close proximity calmed Malik and a warm fuzzy feeling settled in his stomach.

Yes, he loved his friends. Both of them. That was one of the reasons why he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of them.

"Okay, then let's get started!" grinned the taller of the Egyptians and they went through a secret passage, they had discovered when they were playing as little kids, into the factory.

Inside they had a few wooden boxes as provisory tables and chairs and a big futon in case they wanted to stay overnight. Malik immediately let himself fall onto the futon and began playing with his key chain again.

He heard a rustling sound and looked up to see the other two taking off their coats. He followed them suit to reveal a lilac hooded tank top that showed his midriff.

Mariku on the other hand was clad in a simple black tank top and Bakura in a blue and white striped tee. The latter sat down next to the shortest boy, the spiky haired Egyptian doing the same on the other side.

Pale fingers ghosted over Maliks back causing shivers to run up and down his spine. His other friend took the clue and placed his hand on Maliks thigh, dangerously close to his middle.

The flaxen blonde's breath hitched at his friends' ministrations. Suddenly Bakura touched his lips to Maliks, the blond eagerly kissing back after the initial shock.

Not wanting to be the odd one out Mariku began nipping and licking at the other Egyptians neck, his hand finally finding its destinations between Maliks legs.

Not soon after they were bare, clothes a heap on the floor next to the futon. Touches and kisses were exchanged, unknown territory was explored. Their bodies molded together, pure ecstasy cursing through their veins. Ultimately connected, feelings and desires shown through actions.

Afterwards they lay on the futon, spent and tired, in each other's arms. Maliks head rested comfortably on Bakura's chest, his fingers intertwined with Mariku's.

"Well that was fun." He mumbled sleepily, a gentle smile adorning his sweet face.

The other two wholeheartedly agreed and the albino's arms tightened around his lovers' bodies. And then he spoke the words, they had all only thought yet.

"I love you. Both of you, damnit!"

That declaration made Maliks heart swell in his chest and as he heard that Mariku also harbored feelings for his two best friends, tears of joy began leaking from his eyes. With his words of affection he sealed their bond. Social boundaries were finally overcome and their souls as bare before each other as their bodies.

Sweet words were whispered and affectionate touches exchanged until, eventually, sleep took over.

Word count: 868


	14. Let You Down

Let You Down

Pairing: Thiefshipping

Rating: T

Warnings: mentions of sex

Disclaimer: I neither own Yugioh, nor Three Days Grace.

_Trust me_

_There's no need to fear_

_Everyone's here_

_Waiting for you to finally be one of us_

_Come down_

_You may be full of fear_

_But you'll be safe here_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

_I will let you down_

_I'll let you down, I'll_

_When do you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

He doesn't trust me. Never did. And most likely never will. It just isn't like him to believe in somebody, though I often wish for him to trust me. We are partners in crime, or that's what I like to think. But I'm not sure if he sees me that way.

Yes, he always says that we are partners while I deny it, but I have the creeping suspicion that he just says that to keep me by his side. So he can use me as a pawn in his plan for revenge against the pharaoh.

Not that I hold that against him. I myself am not very different. We both live to avenge our families and to give the ghost of the nameless Egyptian ruler what he deserves. Suffering.

But sometimes I wish things were different. That I wasn't a 5000 year old spirit who needs to borrow someone else's body to act. And that Marik and I had a real connection. Trust.

Suddenly his voice brings me out of my musings. He asks if I want some of the koshari he eats.

We are on his ship and wait for the battlecity finals to begin. Tomorrow we are expected to meet at the place the collector cards show us. Some old stadium.

His eyes lock with mine, gazing at me expectantly. I don't like vegetarian food and he knows that. I can't shake the feeling that he means something other than the food on his plate. And I am hungry for something else. Him.

Without further thought I reach across the table and pull him towards me until our lips meet. To my surprise he responds hungrily, eagerly opening his mouth. I follow suit and our tongues meet in a heated battle for dominance.

I immediately realize that this is his first kiss, easily being able to overpower him. Though he is good for a beginner.

What started as a simple kiss became a full blown make out session and soon even more.

I know that this is his first time and want to show him that he can trust me, at least for now, so I am careful. I personally experienced how much this can hurt.

He is beautiful like this. In the throes of passion. But when it's over, I realize what this would mean for me. If I stayed. If this became something serious.

I am a spirit. 5000 years old. I don't even have my own body. This, whatever it is, can only end painfully. So it's better I end it now before he can become too attached. Before I can become too attached.

As soon as he's asleep I leave without a word. I know I let Marik down. That he'll feel betrayed and hurt. And that he'll most likely never be able to trust anyone again. But it's for the best. If I let this get out of hand it would ultimately destroy us both.

Word count: 557

Till next time ^^

~Todesan


	15. Broken Glass

Broken Glass

Pairing: Thiefshipping

Rating: K+

Warnings: unfaithfulness, attempts at suicide, depression, mentions of S&M

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to J. K. Rowling. Oh wait… wrong disclaimer… but don't worry: I don't own Yugioh either. It's Kazuki Takahashi's.

Have you ever been hurt so much you want to die? Has your heart ever been shattered beyond believe? Yes? Well, then you know how I feel right now. Broken. Used. Like shit.

'Why?' you may ask. If you must know: My lover cheated on me with some sexy, curvy girl and I caught him. In what position is none of your concern, so don't ask. I don' want to be reminded, thank you very much.

Okay, I think I shall introduce myself before I continue ranting. And my ex as well.

My name is Marik Ishtar, come from a strictly religious Egyptian family and was disowned by my father when he found out I like men. My former lover, for whom I left my family, is called Yoshi Nakamura [A/N: that name's not mine. My granma chose it], born in Japan, grown up in Japan. And even though we are complete opposites, our relationship was wonderful.

But now it's over…

He was everything I had and now I'm alone. No friends, no family. I gave it all up for him.

I always considered myself a strong person, but there is only so much one can take. I could live with his violence. With his beatings and the painful sex. Because he was with me.

But no body can shatter the way a soul can. Beyond repair like broken glass. And even if you manage to put the shards back together, the scars remain. No reflections will be whole, only tiny splinters of the entire thing.

And a splintered reflection isn't beautiful…

Nobody wants a broken soul.

That's why I am up here, on the bridge on which Yoshi and I kissed for the first time. The wind pulls on my blonde strands of hair, the setting sun tinting the world in a golden light. The river beneath the bridge whispers promises of peace, it being shallow enough and the bridge high up enough to ensure certain death for anyone who jumps.

My legs move on their own, nearing the edge. I climb onto the railing and take one last deep breath before…

Someone violently yanks me back. My back crashes into whomever prevented me from jumping and the force is so strong they stumble back and crash to the floor, me on top of them.

"You idiot!", someone hisses into my ear, "You really think that would help with whatever problem you have? Nothing is grave enough to excuse suicide!"

I lie prone on my human mattress, too shocked to respond. Not even when they begin to stir can I move.

Strong hands shove me off my savior and the concrete connects painfully with my body. I still don't move, laying still on my side. There is no reason to do anything. My only way out of this hell called life has been taken away.

"Hey you, get up! It's not healthy lying on the cold stone floor."

I raise my head and for the first time I can see the one who saved my life. He has long white hair, pale alabaster skin and narrowed russet eyes. His arms are crossed in front of his lean but muscular chest.

When our gazes meet one white eyebrow raises in worry and he kneels down next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asks, his voice still annoyed, but a bit of concern tinting his tone.

And I tell him everything. I don't know why, most likely desperation and loneliness. And he listens, not once disturbing my monologue, his face betraying no feelings.

When I'm finished he simply hugs me.

"I don't know how it is to e cheated on by the one you gave everything up for, but I do know how it is to lose your family. My parents and siblings died in a car crash when I was eleven. More than once have I thought about just giving up, but I never did. I fought and survived. And so will you."

Finally the tears I have been holding back fall, my arms finding their way around him to fist the blue and white striped tee he's wearing. For a long time we just sit there in each other's arms, my sobs eventually dying down.

"My name's Marik by the way…" I whisper, realizing we hadn't properly introduced yet.

"I'm Bakura. And seeing you have no home because your ex threw you out you can stay at mine for now. How about that?"

I nod and offer a weak smile. Maybe he can put the pieces of my shattered soul back together?

Word count: 764

I hope you liked ^^

~Todesan


	16. Civil

Civil

Pairing: Thiefshipping

Rating: K

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: Me not own.

Soft dark skin. Smooth. Warm. Even breaths. A cute mouth with full lips. Eyes closed, long lashes touching cheeks. A peaceful expression on a sleeping face.

I stroke a blonde bang out of that face. Like so often I have to resist the urge to kiss him. My beautiful lover. Don't want to wake him. For once no nightmares are plaguing his sleep.

Stirring. A quiet moan. I touch his arm. Lightly. Not to disturb him. I'm there for you. Not alone. Neither. I smile. He brought me light. My sun. So bright. So fragile. Can't resist any longer. I kiss his cheek. Lips touch soft skin. Warm.

He sighs and is peaceful again. Nothing will hurt him. Not as long as I can prevent it. He knows pain. Too much. Me too. Loneliness and fear. It's over now. He's still afraid it will happen again.

Civil war. Two words. Eight letters. Contradictionary. Civil is good. Peaceful. Civilisation. All of one kind. One country. War. Pain. Agony. Hell. No respect. No love. No brotherhood. Civil war. Killing your own kind.

It was rebellion! They declared. It was a necessity! They demanded. It was our victory! They shouted. It was death. I whispered. And he agreed. It was his death.

He was different before it happened. Before it happened he was free. Of nightmares. Of scars. Of pain. Of worry. Now we are prisoners.

Lilac eyes open. Meet mine. A smile. Not fake. A first since it happened. Lips meet. Mold together. My mouth opens. I ask for entrance with me tongue. He grants. Warm.

I love him. Every part. Nook. Crevice. Hair. Skin. Mouth. Eyes. Oh those eyes. Lilac gems. Deep pools of liquid fire. I always lose myself in them.

We break apart. His taste lingers.

Three words. An affectionate whisper. The promise to stay. Take away the misery.

The scars remain. Physical and psychological. Body and soul. Wounds too deep to heal properly.

A tender hug. His arms draped around my shoulders. My hands on his back. Warm.

Come here. We survived the war. Civil war is not civil. Dying is not heroic. Seeing death is not painful. It numbs. Feelings are useless in a fight. Killing becomes necessary. Tears dry. Scars stay.

"My sun…", I breathe, "please heal me. Share your warmth."

Our lips meet again. Another deep, searing kiss.

"Then my moon…", he smiles, "cool the burns on my skin."

Heal we won't. Carry the scars we will. Pride is all we have left. Left is our warmth.

War is not civil.

Word count: 427


	17. Insomnia

Insomnia

Pairing: Thiefshipping

Rating: K+

Warnings: none really

A/N: A little something I wrote after waking up in the middle of the night after about an hour of sleep so bear with me. The little things about insomnia I describe in here are from personal experience so don't flame or anything. Of course there's more to that particular illness, but I didn't have enough strength to write more.

Disclaimer: Please, I'm too sick for this right now. My throat feels like I ate nails or something…

[line here]

Tick tock tick tock. Tick freaking tock! The clock goes on and on, disturbing my not-sleep. I just woke up after about an hour of rest and can't get back to sleep. Again!

I haven't slept properly in a very long time now. And no, it's not mere weeks. It's years I'm talking about. For four years now I haven't gotten more sleep than seven hours a night. More than once those heavenly seven aren't undisturbed. The last time I came to rest for more than four hours straight? I can't remember.

Insomnia. It's a plague. My live revolves around clocks, just like an anorexic's around scales. It's really annoying. What's the time? How long have I slept? How long until sunrise? When will this torture end? Questions over questions. None of them answered.

Tossing around I try to get some rest, but it doesn't help. I merely become hot. I get up and open the window so some fresh air can come in. Sighing I get back to bed and wait. Wait for the freedom that is sleep. But it won't come. No pity for Marik…

"You really should sleep. It's late." A deep voice suddenly inquires.

I shoot up into a sitting position and my eyes are greeted with the sight of a certain white haired thief.

"Bakura! What are you doing in my room?" I screech, trying to cover my bare chest.

I prefer to sleep in nothing but a pair of boxers so I was practically naked in front of my 'partner in crime'. He rolls his eyes at my antics, but the smirk on his nicely curved lips betrays his amusement.

"Just making sure you're fit for the duels tomorrow. You should really get some rest."

"I never sleep much, so a few hours more or less make little difference. If you would be so kind to remove yourself from this room?" I sigh annoyed and then turn around to ignore him.

But I can't. His gaze burns into my exposed back and only then do I realize my mistake. His intense gaze found the hieroglyphs my father cut into my back. Suddenly something touches the old wounds, a long, cold finger tracing the scars.

"Interesting…" he murmurs.

I snap around to glare at him, but he doesn't realize, for his lips make contact with mine, his russet eyes closed. My own lilac hues widen, before slipping shut as the sensation overtakes me. I relax into the kiss, my hands finding his back to clutch at the black fabric of his trench coat.

His mouth opens and he forcefully pushes his tongue between my lips, but he doesn't have to use that much force, seeing as I willingly give in to him. Our wet muscles meet, tangling together in a heated fight for dominance, which he winds easily. Most likely because he has almost 5000 years of experience.

Graceful fingers knead my shoulders, gently massaging my tensed back. Slowly I relax under his touches, his kisses. His curious digits exploring my body. A warm calmness settles in my heart, limbs and lids growing heavy with exhaustion. Slowly he lowers me to the bed and tucks me in. Somehow like a mother hen.

Drifting in and out of consciousness I groggily lock my gaze with his.

"Good night." He whispers and finally I fall asleep.

The Egyptian beauty finally relaxes, his expression peaceful for the first time since I know him. Long and curved lashes touch golden cheeks, full lips slightly parted as he breathes. Lips I kissed mere minutes ago. Addictive lips.

A small smile finds its way onto my face. A true smile. I have been watching him for the past days and his insomnia greatly worried me. It's unhealthy to not rest. Even I need sleep once in a while. And I'm a spirit. Sleepless nights take their toll on the psyche as well.

I gently stroke a blonde bang out of his sweet face before I turn to leave. He's not the only one who has to be prepared for tomorrow's Battle City finals.

[line here]

Ah if only a kiss really helped against insomnia. I'd pay someone to put me to rest then. (And no I don't take sleeping pills. I's totally against meds if there's another way.)

Hope you liked ^^ Snacks for everyone! See ya!

~Todesan


	18. Waiting

Waiting

Pairing: Thiefshipping

Rating: K

Warnings: none really

Disclaimer: You all know how the show would be if I owned Yugioh…

Gentle sunrays grazed the ocean's surface, bright light beams reaching areas far beyond. Schools of fish busily floated through their wet home, laughing happily along the way. A boy playfully nudged his best friend, a young manta, and pointed at a female of the same species.

"Look, she's there! If I were you, I'd ask her out right now!" he exclaimed, his long purple fish tail twitching excitedly.

"Malik, you know I can't! She's way out of my league. She's the mayor's daughter! And I'm just…" mumbled the manta unhappily.

What he wasn't expecting was his friend's reaction to those words. An angry scowl made its way onto the boy's face, fury vibrating through his entire form.

"At least you have a chance! Look at me! I'm neither fish, nor human. No sane fish would want me! And the one I love isn't even allowed to know I exist…"

Angry tears threatened to fall from the merboys lilac eyes, tanned hands clenched into fists. The manta, who went by the name Odeon, bit his bottom lip and tried to comfort his friend by gently nudging him with his grey nose, but Malik turned and swam away as fast as he could, knowing that his grey friend couldn't keep up with him.

Finally he reached his destination: the surface. Like so many times before he hid behind a rock near the beach. Maybe the one he desired to be with would be here?

Malik's favourite pastime was to watch the fascinating human. But it seemed he was not there that day.

As sad sigh escaped the merboy's lips, his fingers digging painfully into the stone he chose as a hiding place. He wouldn't cry. Not over a human. A creature of the earth, not made for the water.

Suddenly something touched Malik's shoulder and he whirled around.

"Odeon, please leave me be!" he exclaimed.

Then his breath caught in his throat. His eyes didn't lock with his best friend's grey ones, but with confused red hues. Right in front of him was the object of his affection.

The white haired human asked something, but the merboy didn't know the rough language the creatures of the surface spoke. He shook his head to indicate he didn't understand.

A silver eyebrow rose and the pale boy began to say something yet again, but Malik prevented him from talking by touching a tanned finger to pale pink lips.

"I am sorry, but I don't speak your language…" he whispered and understanding dawned on the human's face.

A small smile found its way onto the merboy's face and he pointed at himself, slowly saying his name.

"Malik… ich hätte mir nie gedacht, dass ich jemals so tief sinken würde… mein Name ist Bakura.", the human mumbled and then pointed at himself, "Bakura." (1)

Malik smiled. Finally he knew his love's name. Not really thinking he threw his arms around the other, intertwined his fishtail with Bakura's legs and pressed his lips to the human's.

The white haired boy's body went rigid, russet eyes as big as dinner plates. The last thing he expected was to be kissed by some random stranger. And the slippery thing touching his legs didn't help either. The tan boy did look good, that was for sure, but the fishy texture rubbing across his skin was creeping the albino out.

Suddenly the stranger hopped onto the rock behind him and revealed a dark purple fish tail that sprung from his waist instead of legs, the light caught by the tiny scales causing them to look like crystals. The water droplets cascading the tanned chest giving the being an ethereal look.

Bakura climbed onto the big stone next to Malik and reached out to softly touch the tail, his fingers tenderly making contact with the wet surface. It was softer that he had imagined, the scales not as hard as they looked. On a whim the human leaned down and touched his lips to the tail which in turn wrapped around him. The merboy said something in that melodic language of his and then kissed him again. And this time Bakura responded, even deepened the intimate contact.

The boy tasted of salt and ocean and something unique that was only him. The albino wanted to never let go of the blonde and much too soon they had to break apart for air. Their gazes met and the fish boy smiled. Then he jumped back into the water, briefly resurfacing to wave a tan hand and then disappearing into the waves.

Bakura stayed on that rock for a long time, thinking about the beautiful creature of the ocean he had met, before swimming back to the beach. He knew he would come back the next day to swim. And he also knew that Malik would be there, waiting for him.

Word count: 808

Bakura says in German: Malik… I would have never thought that I'd ever sink so low… my name is Bakura.


	19. Unfortunate

Unfortunate

Pairing: Thiefshipping

Rating: T

Warnings: depression, character death, war

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I was real busy in school. Schools end is always stressful and I had to concentrate on the tons of tests that my teachers had in store for me :( I'm really rally truly sorry and hope you'll never have to wait that long again (especially concerning 'Understanding'…)

Background information: This one-shot is set in Ruanda in 1994 at the time of the horrid massacre there. I watched a film about it and decided, moved by what I saw, to write something about it. Now some things you might want/need to know before reading: The great massacre began because the president of Ruanda was killed (if it was an accident or murder and if it was murder, who did it is still not clear) when his plane crashed on April 6th 1994 and lasted until middle of July 1994. In that three month period of time 800,000 to 1,000,000 people were killed. That is about 75 percent of the Tutsi population that lived there. The Tutsi are one of the three ethnic groups living in Ruanda, the others being the Hutu, the ones who killed the Tutsi, and the Twa. The UNO soldiers who were in Ruanda when it all began mostly had to leave (the French left entirely) after mere days and those who stayed weren't allowed to shoot. In the end the heads of the Hutu army were defeated, but still it's one of the most gruesome massacres in history. Good films about it are: Hotel Ruanda, Shooting Dogs and Sometimes In April. Now enjoy my story ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own either Yugioh nor the history of Ruanda. And to be honest: I don't want to either. At least not the latter.

Oh and "bla bla" is stuff I thought up and 'bla bla' is stuff that was really said.

[Insert line here]

A shot. A cry. Tears cascading rosy young cheeks. It's not me. Not yet.

'Kill them! Kill them filthy cockroaches!'

Are we worth nothing? They say yes. That we should all die. On the radio. On the streets. They scream for our death.

Fire everywhere. The stench of burning flesh and rotting corpses. No hope. No happiness. No help. The UN soldiers left. All foreigners left. Left us alone.

'You aren't only black, but also Africans!', they said, 'You are not worth our help.'

And he left as well. Not because he wanted to. He screamed and fought, but they dragged him away. They held me back. They didn't even let us say goodbye.

His last words were "I love you!" and as I shouted out my own feelings for him the desperation in his russet orbs nearly killed me.

Now that he's gone I am nothing but an empty shell. I never planned to become this attached to him…

I still remember when we first met. Before they started killing us. It was a beautiful Wednesday afternoon and my siblings and I played soccer.

I wasn't that good at it, but it was fun and even though my twin Mariku, who always played in a team with my adopted brother Rishido, won always I still let myself be persuaded to play every time. And ishizu, my sister, gladly was my teammate whenever we played.

When I kicked the ball particularly hard it flew too far and onto the street, landing right in front of a pale foreigner. The boy picked up the round leather and looked around to find the one it belonged to.

I called for him. That it was ours. When our gazes met a shiver ran down my spine. His irises were bloody red, looking even redder compared to his ivory skin and snow white hair.

On an impulse I told him my name and invited him to play with us. Introducing himself as Bakura he took the invitation and took Ishizu's place. My sister was exhausted and didn't really like soccer anyways.

For the first time Mariku had a hard time winning. He and Rishido did beat us, but they were pretty exhausted afterwards.

From that day on Bakura and I met nearly daily. I found out that his father was a journalist and had taken him and his younger brother Ryou to Ruanda when he was sent there to report about the riots going on here.

With the time I began to develop feelings for him. And he for me as well. One day he suddenly kissed me. Without a reason. One moment we were talking about how stupid teachers are and the next his lips were on mine. Of course I responded. After a little talk afterwards we became a pair. Lovers.

When they killed president Juv Enol Habyarimana we had been together for three weeks. Only few days later every foreigner had to leave. And those who were born here were left to the massacre on my people. The Tutsi. Because the Hutu blamed the president's death on us. Because they wanted revenge. Because we were in charge not too long ago.

I saw my family die. Only Mariku and I are left now. Father was shot by a Hutu solider. Rishido and Ishizu were slaughtered on one of the great massacres near my house. My mother died giving birth to me.

Alone. Mariku and I are alone. We haven't spoken since our adopted brother and our sister were killed. Not one word left our mouths. The only thing I feel is despair, the pain a dull throb. The bruises on my skin don't matter. Nor do my protruding ribs. The hunger is just a nuisance.

I just wish I could be with Bakura again. My handsome devil. I can still feel his kisses. His touches. His smiles. We never went further than touching, but I wish we had. Then I could at least say I had all of him. That he was really completely mine.

I aimlessly stare at a golden necklace with a small heart dangling from it. I got it from him exactly one week after our first kiss. He'd smiled at me, really smiled and not smirked like he usually did, and given it to me saying it was his heart.

I didn't know what to do. I was so happy I couldn't express it. Not even the passionate kiss that followed could have described my happiness. In return I gave him a blood red glass stone that I'd found at the river side when I'd been really small. It wasn't much, but it was about everything I could offer, seeing as my family wasn't exactly wealthy. Poor.

A small sigh escapes my lips and my eyes lock with Mariku's, his orbs mirror my soul. Empty. No fear, no anger, no pain left anymore. Some of the others living on the waste dump still hope, still feel, and they cry day and night. They cry for help, beg for the UN soldiers to rescue us. But they don't. We are unimportant to them. Useless. Ruanda is useless.

Suddenly there is another noise than the wailing. Harsh shouts and gun shots. They came back. The Hutu. Who knows who will die this time? Maybe Mariku. Maybe me. Maybe someone else. But one thing's for sure. They won't kill us all. They want the survivors to quiver in fear. They love to torture.

The noise comes closer. And closer. People die. People are spared. And the noise comes closer still. Until, without a warning, someone stands in front of us. Eyes narrowed, a conniving grin on his fleshy lips. Short hair hidden under a green cap. One hand on his hip, muscular upper body bare. In the other hand he holds a gun. And it's pointed directly at me.

"Say goodbye cockroach!" he hisses and then pulls the trigger.

A loud bang. Agonizing pain in my chest. My heart is cold. So cold. I open my mouth, try to say something, but no tone leaves my mouth. My hand finds my twin's, squeezing. My eyes wide I see nothing. The cold spreads, numbing my body.

I'm dying…

"Malik! Hey Malik!", Mariku's voice brings me back to reality, his calloused fingers caressing the back of my hand, "Don't die on me here, understood? You can't leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry…" I whisper quietly, knowing it is too late.

I feel something in the hand he doesn't hold. It's cold. Metal. The necklace. With the last of my strength I let it fall on the hand holding mine and with my last breath I manage to say "Bakura… I'm sorry… I love… you…"

Then I don't know what is happening anymore. I can't move. I can't talk. I can't see. I can't think. Darkness. Darkness…

[Insert line here]

A white haired boy sits at his desk, listlessly doodling onto the page he is supposed to do his homework on. Pale pink lips scowl as blood red eyes catch sight of a small glass stone. The edges are smooth, the light reflecting beautifully on the crimson surface.

With a sigh the boy picks up the stone and inspects it closer, taking note of every ever so insignificant detail. The memories of the one who gave it to him flood the whitette's head. Golden strands of hair, bronze skin and lilac eyes. A treasure.

He misses him. His boyfriend. Malik. Anger bubbles in his stomach as he remembers the way they were torn apart. How the soldiers cruelly ripped his lover from his embrace. And where he had to leave him. In Ruanda where the Hutu slay the Tutsi. Where they kill people like said blonde beauty.

Suddenly there is a knock on the front door. Sighing the whitette gets up and heads downstairs to open for whoever disturbs him. Rolling his eyes he presses down the handle and gasps as the oak wood board reveals a tall tanned blonde with spiky hair.

"Mariku?"

"Bakura…"

"Where is Malik?" demands the whitette to know and hopes against hope that the feeling he had a few weeks ago had just been his fears.

It was a sudden pang in his chest, as if something important was ripped away from him. And somehow he knew something had happened to his lover.

Confirming his fears Mariku shakes his head and holds out his hand. And there on his palm lay the necklace he once gave Malik, dried blood clinging to the golden heart pendant and chain. With shaking fingers he reaches out to take the offered item, biting his bottom lip in order to try and numb the pain in his heart.

"Malik said that… he's sorry… and… that he loves you…", whispers Mariku, his voice nearly breaking and then suddenly screams, "THEY SHOT HIM BAKURA! THEY SHOT HIM!"

And then he throws his arms around the startled albino and cries into his shoulder, Bakura's own eyes leaking tears as well.

This is worse than being cheated on. Worse than Malik breaking up with him. There is no chance of getting the tanned boy back. No way he would ever see him again. And the one to blame is a nameless soldier. Someone whom he can't have revenge on.

This is probably the worst part. For both him and Mariku, for they are both very vengeful beings and this inability to act upon the fury growing in their hearts is torture.

"They are all dead… my friends… my family… I am all alone…" Mariku rambles, fists clenching and unclenching in Bakura's blue and white striped shirt.

"You can stay at mine. I'm sure my father and brother don't mind."

The distressed blonde nods, memories of the past months flashing rapidly before his eyes. People. Darkness. Fear. Fire. The breaking of a mind. A wood. Water. Hunger. Endless searing hunger.

"Come on in." Bakura says, a forced smile on his lips, "I'm sure you're hungry…"

Mariku's mouth waters at the thought of food. So long. It's so long since he last ate something other than berries and roots he found on his way. He doesn't remember. No recollection of the past few weeks except a few figments.

Bakura fed the underweight blonde, let him bathe and got him a room ready. He would make sure to make his lover's brother's life as comfortable as possible. Together they would try to overcome the past, the loss of Malik. The love of Bakura's life. Mariku's twin, his other half. But they can't. Their lives are destroyed.

But unfortunately nobody cares.

[Insert line here]

Word count: 1,770

And now my little golden notebook is full and I have to start a new one ;)

See you in the next installment of this oneshot collection!

*hands out donuts and smoothies to everyone*

~Todesan


	20. Sonne Und Mond

Sonne und Mond

Pairing: Thiefshipping

Rating: T

Warnings: mentions of sex, adultery, very short, may be confusing

A/N: I got a new notebook! \^w^/ Next story will be up soon… or so I hope ^^

Disclaimer of DOOM: You already know…

[Insert line here]

Cold and numb. Unseeing. A rapidly beating heart. Movement. Gazes meet.

"Dochira sama desu ka?"

Unsure blinking. Deep pools of red. Lilac hues. A golden bracelet. The click of a tongue.

"Tayou desu."

A quiet chuckle. A curious hand. Cold meets warmth. Fingers intertwine. A tingling sensation. Gentle sunrays. A soft gasp. Be mine be mine.

"Tsuki desu."

Limbs intertwined. Teasing fingers. Unique connection. Tender kisses. Hushed whispers. Eyes closed tight. A near imperceptible feeling. Fleeting. Consuming. Hot and cold.

Passionate affair. Forbidden fruit. Rash decisions. Uncovered truth. Tears and screams. Hopeless crying. A plea for help.

Forgiveness, forgiveness.

Never accepted back. Soft chime. A song of love. A full train. A gentle hug. A silent promise. A happy ending. Sun and moon.

[Insert line here]

Word count: 126

Translations:

Sonne und Mond (German): sun and moon

Dochira sama desu ka? (Japanese): Who are you?

Tayou desu (Japanese): I am the sun

Tsuki desu (Japanese): I am the moon


End file.
